Rose's Diary
by Sky Wolf-Dragon
Summary: Rose moved with her parents and Jake seemed happy for her. Even though his heart was broken. Worst of all, Rose doesn't remember him. But what's this book Rose found? Will it lead her to the past she'd forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank my friend Maddie. Weather she likes it or not, I used her diary to kick start Rose's. And if you read this Maddie next time don't leave your diary in my house. You're supposed to be smart. Why didn't you figure? Oh and I didn't know you liked Danny like THAT. Heh, I'm dead. So I guess I'll start it then.

**Roses Diary**

After homecoming Rose moved to Hong Kong with her parents. Jake knew it was for the best. She got what she wanted, a normal life. But he felt horrible after she left. A week passed. He seemed okay, but his heart was torn.

In another city in another country, a girl named Rose sat on her bed unpacking the last of her stuff. She found a pink notebook with a golden lock. She had never seen this book before. She had no idea who it was. Suddenly a bright light flashed in her head. "Oww!" she yelled as she held her head. Then Rose remembered something. She took out an old bear and found a key hidden inside it.

Rose took the key and unlocked the notebook.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a guy today. He seemed nice. He helped me with my books when we kind of fell._

_He has spiky hair and a cool red jacket._

_He was holding his skateboard. It had a dragon on it._

_He asked me about my birthmark._

_He thought it was a tattoo._

_I thought he would be freaked when he saw it, but he thought it was cool._

_He kind of staggered with his words as he left._

_But I really want to see him again._

_Rose_

Rose read it over. It said her name, but she doesn't remember writing it. She turned the page and read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I fell in the hallway today. Don't worry I'm fine. Jake caught me along with all of my books._

_Oh yeah that's his name. Jake Long._

_Man he is hot!!!_

_Too bad we had to get to class._

_I really want to see him again soon._

_Rose_

Rose was really weirded out_. 'Who wrote this? How come this sounds so familiar?'_ It was getting late she decided to read more on it tomorrow. She placed the book under her pillow and went to bed. That night she had dreams about a boy with spiked hair, a red jacket, and a skateboard with a dragon on it.

So that's it so far. Hope you like it. (If not sorry) I may or may not continue. Depending on if Maddie kills me or not.

Later!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still alive!! Yay!! Maddie didn't kill me!! But she does hate me. Ah well she always hated me. So anyways I want to write more weather you like it or not Maddie. Kris is going to help me with this. I wonder if he knows what a girl's diary looks like.

* * *

**Rose's Diary**

-Hong Kong-

Rose woke up and it was raining. She remembered the book she found. She reached under her pillow. There it was the mysterious pink book. She turned to a page with a drawing of a girl. It looked like it took some time to draw it. The girl had a green and black ninja suit. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Aaaahhhhh!!" she screamed as a white flash went off in her head.

"_Yes Huntsmaster."_

"What was that?" she asked. She turned the page. More writing about the boy -Jake- was on the page.

Then another flash of light came into her head.

"_Rose, you don't have to be like this."_

'Maybe that boy has something to do with this,' Rose thought. She turned the page. This time a drawing of a ninja and a red dragon were on the page. "Whoa!! What's that? A dragon?" She flipped the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got Jake's number._

_456-7035_

_I tried calling him, but there was no answer._

_An hour later, I tried again._

_His little sister answered. _

_Apparently he left his cell in his room when he went to work in his grandfather's shop._

_I think his sister is very…uhm…cheery. Too cheery._

_Oh well, Huntsman is calling me to do a late night patrol around the city._

_Got to go._

_Rose_

Over and over, all that ever showed up were drawings and writing about a dragon, a 'Huntsman,' and Jake. Oh and a bashing of Rotwood here and there. Rose noticed the time. "It's almost noon. I can't believe I'm this interested in this little book." With that she stuffed the book under her pillow and went out to the kitchen for something to eat.

-New York City-

"Rose!!" Jake yelled as he woke up from yet another nightmare. He turned to his alarm clock. It was about 11 am. He sleeps in a lot. His dragon business has decreased since all the huntsclan are gone. All sucked into a vortex to no one knows where. All except for one. "Rose…" he silently said to no one. "Hey, Jakey!! Get down here boy!!" yelled Trixie. "Coming!!" he yelled back. He put on his best happy act and some clothes and headed out for his friends.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" "Jake, Gramps said he's been trying to get a hold off you," said Trixie. "Yeah, he was all, 'Where's Jake?' And we were all, 'we don't know, dude,' And he was all, 'I need to speak with him immediately," said Spud.

"Yeah, Jakey, seems like no one can get to you lately. What's wrong?" "Nothing, Trix, I'm just…never mind let's just get to Gramps' shop before he gets mad."

So the trio took off on their skateboards down the streets of New York. All the way Jake thinking, _'I wonder if Rose is okay,' _Trixie thinking, _'what's wrong with Jake?' _and Spud thinking, _'Breathe in…Breathe out...Blink…' _

At the shop, Jake and his friends skated in as Gramps was drinking tea and Fu was watching some dog show on TV.

"The pug, the pug, give it to the pug…Dang that stupid collie got it!!" "Hey, Fu. So, G, I hear you want to tell me something. "Indeed, young dragon. I think you should follow me to the back."

Jake did as he was told. The backroom was cluttered with paper and old scrolls. "Have a seat, young one," Gramps said. Jake followed orders. "I have been told by the dragon council that evidence leading to a powerful evil force has been found. It seems a new threat to the magical world is planning the downfall of all dragons as we speak."

"What?!" "Yes…" he said as he poured some tea for Jake, who took the cup and began to take a sip. "It seems this force is too powerful for any one dragon to take on alone." "So both of us are going in?"

"No, Kid," said Fu now entering the room. "We can't risk that." "Having both of us is a risk?" "Kid, lately you've been a little…well outa' the game." Jake couldn't under stand and it was written all over his face. "Look, Kid, you've been…well outa' snuff." "No I haven't," Jake argued. "Kid, last week you got schooled by a pack of pixies. PIXIES, JAKE, PIXIES!!"

Jake's mind recalled the brutal beating the pixies gave him only a week ago. It must have been a disgrace. The American Dragon thrashed by sprites!!

"Or that smack down served by that brownie," said Spud as he and Trixie entered the room. "Okay I get it…I have been a little off lately…But I can take on a mission." Gramps sighed. "Fine," he said. Jake felt pleased with himself. He took a gulp of tea in his mouth. "Very well, we will set off for Hong Kong tomorrow." Jake's eyes bugged out as he spit out the tea.

"WHAT?!!"

* * *

…Kris said it could have turned out better…And that it took a while to type…And he wants a soda…Why am I telling you this? Because I'm bored. I haven't seen my other friends since it's spring break. I miss them. I was talking to Kris on the phone cause he's sick and has to stay in bed. If you read this, get better, buddy!!

Later!!


	3. Chapter 3

The minute I load this up I'm gonna send a whole _lot_ of alerts. This story is my most popular. Thanks!! And sorry I haven't updated this in like….ever…. I have a really good excuse…But I don't feel like telling you right now…And I'm also sorry if this isn't really what you had expected.

* * *

**Rose's Diary**

-New York City-

"WHAT?!!"

"What's wrong, kid?" asked Fu.

"It's nothing, Fu. I'm fine," Jake said picking up the cup he accidentally dropped. "You sure? We can't have you distracted on this mission," Fu warned.

"You know what a distracted dragon is…" said Gramps taking Jake's cup.

"Did you say Hong Kong?" asked Trixie.

"Yes," replied Gramps.

"Oh okay. Jakey, can me and Spud talk to you… outside?" Trixie demanded dragging both boys out to the front by their collar.

"Hey, Trix, what?" asked Jake. "So that's been what's bugging you!! You miss Rose!!" "It doesn't matter… She's got her own life… She doesn't remember me," Jake said with his face to the ground. "But, Jake, you still miss her," Trixie said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Trix…Quit it okay. She's happy, I'm happy. Got it?" Jake said looking Trixie in the eye. "But you're not happy, Jake, Spud and I are here for you… Hey where _is_ Spud?" Trixie asked looking around for Spud.

"Aaaaahhhh!! Help!!" Spud's voice screamed from behind. "Bad VCR bad!!" he yelled trying to pull his hand out of the machine. He banged on the counter. "Get. It. Off!!" he yelled in frustration.

"Well… I'm here for you… Spud I don't know…" Trixie said as they stared at Spud.

Fu walked over to Spud after hearing him yell. He held the VCR and hit eject. Spud went flying back.

"Whoa!!" Spud yelled before crashing into a shelf of more VCR's.

"Sale, sale, sale, sale, sale…" Fu said marking the VCR's 40 off tags. "Sale," he said again marking Spud with a 100 off tag.

-Hong Kong-

"Morning, mom. Morning, dad," Rose said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rose," said a man sitting at the table.

"You're up late, dear," said a woman with golden hair sitting next to him.

"Sorry, mom, I was… reading," Rose said pouring some cereal.

"We're out of milk," said a girl skating on her heelys into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Riley," Rose greeted her twin sister glaring at the cereal.

"Right, good morning," Riley said grabbing a donut and a soda from the fridge and heading out the door.

"Wait, Riley," Rose called running after her.

"Mwat?!!" Riley turned around with the donut in her mouth.

"Um, do you remember a boy named Jake Long at our old school?" Rose asked.

Riley thought hard tugging at her dirty blonde hair under her red helmet.

"Yeah…wait no….yes!! No….no…That wasn't even a guy…Nope never heard of him," Riley answered biting her donut again.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked again. She folded her arms and looked at her sister questioningly.

"Um…Well, now that I think again…I think there was one guy I knew. His name was Jake. Black hair….short…part Chinese…short…wore a red jacket…short…like to skateboard…short…" Riley answered before walking away.

Rose grabbed her sister's arm. Riley turned around. "Would you happen to have a picture of him or something?" Rose asked.

"He should be in the year book somewhere," Riley answered. She pulled her arm and began to walk out the door.

"Thanks!!" Rose shouted as her sister walked out.

"Whatever!!" Riley shouted back.

Rose closed the door. Lying back onto the wooden door, she sighed. That boy seemed so familiar to her. She felt like letting it go, but curiosity kept getting to her.

"Aaaaahhhh!!" a scream blasted through the door.

On instinct, Rose slammed the door open and got into a fighting stance _she_ didn't even know she knew.

"You're coming with me!!" a dragon yelled. Its scales were a perfect blend of crimson and fuchsia along with dangerous dark eyes. Blood dripped from the sharp talons at the end of his hands clutched around a blonde girl wearing a red helmet.

"Riley!!" Rose yelled recognizing her.

"Help!!" Riley screamed as the dragon flew higher. "There is nothing you can do, Hunts Girl. Her fate…and the fate of the rest of your family…are sealed." Rose turned and looked through the door. Her mom and dad were tied up and gagged by two smaller purple dragons with glowing green eyes. "Their death shall be slow and painful at the hands of my master, Lord Sin of Yama Kurai.

The two purple dragons flew out the door with Rose's parents. All of the dragons flew away in a fit of maniacal laughter.

"No…" Rose said. Her voice was hoarse. Her eyes burned with tears as she fell to her knees.

As tears rolled out of her crystal blue eyes and down her pale skin, she whispered, "I'm all alone…What will I do now…"

* * *

And there!! The next chapter!! Again apologies for being very, very, very late on this… 

I'll speed it up a bit...but can't garantee anything...

Shoot-esta-Later!!

-Silver


	4. Chapter 4

First off, thanks again for reviews. And even more apologies, yet again. Somehow I can't get over this laziness. I'm working on it.

And also, I'm not to sure about the terms and junk of airplanes (unlike Anthony who can go hours on end about how many different types of planes there are) but I'll do the best I can.

* * *

**Rose's Diary**

-Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean-

"Ow…Ow…Ow…" Spud said in beat with the child kicking the back side of his chair. Spud, Trixie and Fu dog were all sitting in the center row of seats on a third class flight to Hong Kong.

"Everything alright here guys," Jake asked as he arrived at the row of chairs his friends were using. He looked worried and dizzy from lack of sleep.

"Yeah fine…" Trixie said. She was holding up a skateboarding magazine with a set of headphones on listening to the music in the airplane's entertainment options.

"Where's Fu?" Jake asked looking around. Trixie pointed to her right. Passed Spud grunting in pain with his little friend behind him kicking like a kangaroo on the back of his chair was a sleeping figure in an old sunflower covered pink dress with a huge floppy hat draped over their face. Jake stared in confusion.

Trixie looked up at sleeping figure. "Pssst, Fu!" Trixie whisper-yelled at it. His head shot up looking around.

"No way…" Jake gasped softly trying to hold down a laugh.

"Hey kid its better than a kennel…" Fu said crossing his arms and facing away.

"Aaaahhhh would you quit it, kid!!" Spud screamed jumping out of his seat and peering over the top.

Behind his seat was a little boy with orange hair, tons of freckles and emerald green eyes. He smiled cheekily. "Okay," the boy said.

Spud sat back down and a moment later the beating against his chair started up again.

"Hey!!" Spud shouted again. He turned around and the boy was gone. "Uhhh…"

"Spud, what're you doing?" asked Trixie. "Nothing I guess…" Spud replied sitting down once again.

"If you guys are cool, I guess I'll head back to my seat," Jake said turning around and heading to first class. He walked through the curtain separating second class and third when this little girl with two orange ponytails came running for the bathroom. He spun around and was knocked down with a loud thud. The stinging shot through his back side. But then he noticed a presence behind him. He steadied himself and peered up.

"Oh I'm sorry. My little sister drank a little too much… Are you okay?" a girl said crouching down as Jake sat there dumbfounded.

He stared up and met two jade eyes slightly covered with dark purple hair.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

Jake blinked trying to snap back into reality. The girl just laughed.

"My name's Sara. Sara Koba. What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh…J-Jake!! Jake Long…" he stuttered, "So take it by your last name… You're not American…"

The moment the words left his mouth, Jake felt like an idiot. Why is it he brought it up he didn't know. But the girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she smiled.

"Well no. I'm Japanese, but only half. The other half is Chinese," Sara stated.

"Cool I'm half Chinese too," Jake replied.

Sara extended her arm, which Jake gladly accepted. In moments, he was standing upright and… 2 inches shorter than she was…

"What's your other half?" Sara asked.

"Oh I'm the American Drago–I mean American… Drag… RACER!!" Jake stumbled nervously. "Yeah, I love to tear up the speedway!!"

Jake started backing away slowly.

"Oh, okay then I'll see you around…" Sara said with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya!!" Jake shouted half-way down the aisle.

Sara stared until Jake finally stepped through to the other end of the plane.

An orange headed teenage boy stepped up besides Sara. She turned around and looked into his intense emerald eyes.

"D'Ja do it?" he asked in a hoarse voice brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't need to," Sara shook her head side to side, "He fell naturally."

She brushed her purple locks from her face. An eerie green glow emerged from her eyes.

"Master will be pleased," the orange headed kid said with the same eerie glow in his eyes.

A giant swirl of green colored energy surged from their feet to their heads.

Just before the two disappeared into the wind, Sara pronounced with a sly grin on her lips,

"We'll meet again, American Dragon…"

* * *

Well that's it for this update. I'll be back on tomorrow after school and update the next chapter. I give you my word as a writer-in-training.

Till then

Shoots!!

Oh wait!!

I need some suggestions for a hotel Jake + friends will stay. I've been thinking and I won't use any real place because... because.

If you have any ideas pm me.


End file.
